Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems are relatively large, and are deployed on an enterprise-wide basis.
By way of example, some such computer systems include business systems. Business systems can include, for instance, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relations management (CRM) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, among others. Other enterprise systems can include document management systems, messaging systems, schedule and calendar management systems, among a wide variety of other systems.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.